I Promise
by Kitty021
Summary: (This is for Valentines Day) A feisty Marinette, a lot of Valentines gifts, tears, and a Promise. At the beginning of the day, Marinette hated Valentines, by the end of the day, maybe she doesn't hate it anymore.


**Kitty021: I know it's not Valentines day but I have a good excuse, i promise. (see what I did, ha) I already posted a Valentines Day story called A Miraculous Valentines, but I just had to this idea! It was ready to post yesterday but something tragic happened. I accidentally deleted it and that sucked, hard. There was crying and screaming in pillows but anyways, here it is and I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! ;)**

"Ahhhh," Alya sighed while walking up the steps to her school. She had a dreamy, delightful, happy look on her face.

"Alya, what was that for?" Marinette, Alya's curious friend asked.

"Mari, it's the 14th, Valentines Day." Alya's face didn't change from dazed.

"Whoopee," Marinette said with sarcasm.

"Marinette,"

"Alya, I'm sure you will have something from Nino like the thing you have for him but, me, there's no one that likes me like that. And that's perfectly fine with me, kind of. Besides, I'm just happy for you." Marinette continued to walk to class along with her friend.

"Fine sour puss, you win." Alya stuck her toung out at her friend. Marinette replied by rolling her eyes and then smiling back at her.

The two entered the room and walked to their shared desk. Alya's once happy, dazed face fell.

Marinette glanced at the desk in front of her and then the boy before her. Automatically, a fuming red face appeared on Marinette's.

"I'll handle this Alya," and with that said, Marinette marched up (down because she was on steps,) to the boy with headphones and glasses.

"Nino!" Marinette began.

Adrien and Nino turned around to see a seething girl with pig tales.

"Marinette," Nino waved unsure of what to do.

"Don't wave at me!" She nocked his hand out of the air. "You have some explaining to do." Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Um, what did I do?" Nino asked with a shaky tone.

"Really, come on, do you know what day it is?" Marinette was growing inpatient.

"Monday?" Nino replied

"Nino, it's the 14th, you know, Valentines day. Do you not care about your girlfriends feelings?" Marinette looked pass Nino and saw her giggling friend.

"What, no, I care but..."

"But nothing, I expect my friend to be happy by the end of lunch break. You will have boughten her flowers or some other cheesy gift and you two will have made up. Under stand?"

Nino nodded, the sweat was visible.

"Okay, see you later then." Marinette's usual smile was back on her face. She waved at the two boys and then walked back to her friend.

Alya was giggling non stop. The two fist bumped and Marinette's face lit up with accomplishment.

Adrien laughed at his friend. "Dude, are you sweating?"

"I-I never knew she was so feisty. How can so much anger come out of a small person. And that smile at the end, it was like it never happened."

Adrien continued to laugh. "Well, remind me never upset her."

"Yeah like you could," Nino mumbled under his breath. His scared, shocked expression turned to a pout.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

During Lunch Break:

Adrien returned to the school's courtyard after his lunch. "Hey Nino," he waved. "I see you have flowers, hopefully that will please Alya."

"I hope thay please Marinette,"

Adrien let out a small chuckle.

"Hey Nino," a boy in red shouted from a distance. He ran to the two friends.

"Kim," Nino replied

"Those are for Alya, right." Kim asked looking at the flowers.

"Yeah, why?" Nino continued.

"I was just making sure they weren't for Marinette. Adrien, you didn't get her anything did you?"

"No," Adrien joined the conversation.

"Good, I already have to compete with Max, Ivan, and Nathanael, with you I wouldn't stand a chance."

"What exactly are we talking about?" The young model asked

Kim's face turned red as he looked down at his hands. "Well, um, everyone is kind of crushing on Marinette, and with it being valentines day..." He didn't continue. "Anyway, I need to get to class," Kim sprinted with a hot face to the classroom.

"Yeah, so do I," Nino stated.

"Go on, I need to get something in my locker." Adrien waved at his friend while he walked away.

Marinette and Alya walked into the classroom to face Nino. When they entered, Nino had done what she asked. The couple exchanged gifts.

Marinette retreated to her desk. She froze. This time, it was her face that fell. Flowers, stuffed animals, chocolates, and other items laid before her. She began to grab at the tags and read of the names in her head. Every boy in the classroom with the exception of two, Nino and Adrien.

She didn't expect Adrien to get her anything, she didn't expect half of the class to get her something ether. They all thought of her like that, like she thought of Adrien. _I don't love them, I love Adrien. How am I supposed to say that? Break all of their hearts, it's not fair. I really hate Valentines day!_

Marinette ran out of the classroom and down the steps. She was heading to the bathroom. She felt tears forming but didn't understand why. Why was she crying?

The tears blurred her vision. She was down in the courtyard when something, someone stopped her. Rather, she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Marinette looked up and saw concerned green eyes peer down at her.

"Marinette?"

Marinette pushed off of the blonde boy and continued to run. That is she ran until she tripped over something. She fell to her knees.

"Marinette!" Adrien repeated. He ran to the girl on the ground. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He cradled Marinette.

"I-I can't do it. I can't face them. I can't go back in there." She grasped his shirt.

Adrien looked down at the girl. He understood why everyone liked her. _She had bright, blue, beautiful and her freckles were super cute. She was confident and stood up for others. She was also feisty and could be amusing, so why is she crying._

Something snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You lied Agrest!" A voice shouted over them. "And for that you will pay, you both will!"

Adrien glanced up. It was Dark Cupid. He drawled an arrow and shot at them. Thankfully, it missed.

Adrien scooped Marinette up and ran with her bridle style.

Marinette was trying to comprehend what was happening but it was hard since Adrien, her crush, was carrying her. She shook her head, trying to diss the thoughts that were taking over her mind.

Adrien made it out of the school and around a corner when they were stopped. This time it was the gamer.

Adrien quickly turned around and ran into a dark alley. He was almost through when a clear, see through box fell on top of them. The Evillustrator was laughing. They were trapped.

Adrien sat Marinette down on the cold gravel. Adrien couldn't get them out, but Chat Noir could. The akumas wouldn't remember, it was really dark so civilians couldn't see, and then there was Marinette. It was ether he let her get hurt, or risk his identity to the whole world.

"Marinette, we need to get out of here. I'm about to do something that will," he sighed. "I'm sorry Princess, Plagg Claws Out!"

There was lighting around him, followed by spots of black and green. Chat Noir stood before Marinette.

Without thinking, Chat Noir grabbed Marinette and vaulted them out of the box. He ran with her, through the streets and then on the roofs. He was fast as Adrien, but much faster as Chat Noir.

Everything was a blur. Adrien is Chat Noir, Chat Noir is Adrien. She repeated this in her head. _I like Adrien, who is Chat Noir, who likes Ladybug, which is me. I really hate Valentines Day."_

Once they were a far distance away from the villains, Chat Noir sat her down in a closed off street. His hand still holding one of hers.

"Chat, Adrien?"

Adrien looked down at her soft, delicate hand that was in his. His cat ears drooped. "Princess, I..."

"It's okay," Marinette looked up at him with an understanding smile. There eyes met. It made since. Adrien was closed off, being Chat made him free, something he never had. _Their eyes their hair, even Alya had noticed the similarities. This wasn't the time though_. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. You can trust me."

The worry had disappeared from his eyes. He was thankful and she could tell.

"Now Kitty, you must go. Paris needs you."

"I'll find you after, okay."

"I have a feeling I'll find you first," she smirked

"What?"

"Nothing Kitty, you need to go." She gently pushed him away. Chat smiled at her before leaping away in the direction of the akumas.

Tikki shot out of her purse the moment he was gone. "You're not going to tell him?"

"I will Tikki, but now, Paris needs me, Paris needs us. Tikki Spots On!"

Ladybug swung after Chat Noir and landed beside him. "Let's finish this."

After a cataclysm, a transformation back to Adrien and then Chat Noir, and a lucky charm, they defeated the akuma. It was Ivan who had the akuma. The other three were minions. He could control Max, Nathanael, and Kim. That was scary. He could recreate all of the akumas if he wanted to. Thankfully, they didn't have to worry about that anymore. They had snapped a rose and the akuma flew out of it. Ladybug cleansed the akuma and all was back to normal, only it wasn't.

"Chat, we need to talk." Ladybug looked at him with worried eyes.

"Lead the way," he responded.

Ladybug did. She lead him far away from people. She could not let anyone see or hear.

"My Lady, can we make this quick I have somewhere to..."

"Chat, I know. I know you transformed in front of someone." Ladybug turned from Adrien and clasped her hands together.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know you don't want us telling people it's just, we were trapped and I didn't want her to get hurt and there wasn't anything I could do. I had to get Princess out of there." Chat put his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Princess," she laughed once. "Chat, I know who you are."

"I'm sorry I know..."

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Ladybugs earrings began to beep. She had three minutes left.

"Ladybug, your earrings." Chat pleaded

"I know, I don't care." She smiled

"My Lady, I do not want to know just because you know my secret." Chat continued.

"But I want to, Chat, Adrien please." She took his hand that was on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Her saying his name, his real name made him giddy. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It was strange. "I Promise I won't tell anyone."

Ladybug laughed. "Tikki Spots In." There was bright pink spots and red hearts. In a matter of a second, a small red kwami landed in Marinette's hand. The other hand was still in Chat's.

"Princess,"

"I know it wasn't what you were expecting. I know your disappointed." She dropped his hand.

He grabbed her hand again. "Princess, I'm not disappointed, I couldn't be more happy." He pulled her to him. He gazed in her eyes and at her small freckles. She leaned up while he moved downward. There lips touched. She tasted of sugar and cinnamon and he loved it. The kiss was sweet and innocent. They finally broke away and their eyes didn't part.

"I love Valentines Day," she muttered.

 **Kitty021: I need to clear something up. When Adrien reveals himself to Marinette, he didn't consider Hawkmoth seeing him so, the Gamer, Evillustrator, and Dark Cupid weren't akumatized. Hawkmoth wasnt in control of them so he couldn't see what they did. I know it's confusing, sorry. Please review! ;)**


End file.
